


a present

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [76]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp Pining Hearts, Drabble, F/F, Gift, SU - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Peridot brings Lapis a present.





	a present

Peridot took a few deep breaths as she looked at the box in her hands. It had a ribbon tied on it, and inside was a present.

 

Oh, she was so nervous.

 

She hoped she had picked right.

 

“Lapis!” Peridot said as she entered the beach house, seeing Lapis lay on Steven’s bed, watching some tv. She gave her a smile, before flying downstairs.

 

“Hey Peridot. Where have you been?”

 

Peridot felt her cheeks turn a darker shade of green as she blushed, and held the box, before handing it over to Lapis.

 

“This is for you.”

 

“A present?” Lapis asked. “Thanks Peridot.”

 

She carefully undid the ribbon, and then opened the box. A smile grew on her face as she removed a T-shirt from it. It was a green one, with the Camp Pining Hearts logo, and Percy and Pierre underneath, holding hands. It was really sweet, and amazingly drawn.

 

“Peridot, this is so cute!”

 

“I’m glad you liked it. I bought it at the Earth mall by myself. I just hope I got a good size.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you did.”

 

Lapis quickly put the shirt on, and it fit perfectly. The fabric on her felt so strange, nothing like gem clothes. It wasn’t actually melted to her body, yet it somehow felt more personal. It was a gift that Peridot had spent time on to find, and she would cherish it. Lapis could already tell she would wear it quite a bit.

 

“It fits. Peridot, you’re the best.”


End file.
